La Victoire a un Prix
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Après la mort de Peeta dans la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge, Katniss parvient à vaincre ses derniers adversaires. Couronnée vainqueur des soixante quatorzième Hunger Games, elle apprend vite que la victoire a un prix qu'il lui faudra payer si elle veut continuer à protéger sa famille.


**A/N : réponse au thème "UA : Prostitution" pour la communauté LJ bingo-fr. **

**Avertissement : prostitution forcée (rien de graphique cependant)**

* * *

Elle aurait tout donné pour que ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar duquel elle se réveillerait en sursaut. Elle se serait redressée dans son lit, le souffle court, encore effrayée, croyant toujours l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était toujours au Capitole, et puis ses yeux se seraient posés sur Prim, Buttercup serré contre elle. Elle aurait entendu Lady faire un peu de bruit, et Katniss se serait sentie rassurée : elle n'avait fait qu'un rêve, et elle était bien à l'abri chez elle, au District 12, dans la vieille maison qu'elle avait toujours habitée.

Mais ce que Katniss avait vécu était malheureusement bien trop vrai. Elle avait vraiment participé aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Elle était rentrée au District 12, seule, parce que Peeta ne s'était jamais remis de l'infection de sa jambe, et qu'au terme d'un combat contre Cato, le tribut du District 2, elle avait été couronnée vainqueur. On lui avait laissé un peu de répit, par la suite, mais Katniss s'était vite rendue compte que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Gale était devenu distant avec elle, et elle avait eu l'impression que beaucoup lui reprochaient de ne pas avoir pu sauver Peeta. Katniss avait essayé d'en parler, mais à qui ? Madge ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle avait toujours eu une vie privilégiée, et Prim était bien trop heureuse de vivre au village des vainqueurs. Quant à sa mère, il y avait bien longtemps que Katniss avait arrêté de vraiment lui parler, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé après les Hunger Games. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce par quoi elle était passée – à part Haymitch, mais il était en permanence plongé dans la brume des alcools qu'il consommait à longueur de journée.

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, la tournée du vainqueur était arrivée. Katniss s'était retrouvée à devoir faire le tour de Panem et à sentir sur elle le regard des enfants qu'elle avait tuée de ses mains. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute » avait dit Effie. « Ce sont les règles du jeu, c'était toi ou eux. » Et elle avait raison, bien évidemment, mais ça n'avait rien fait pour apaiser sa culpabilité quand elle avait vu les parents de Cato et de Marvel – le tribut du District 1, dont elle avait ignoré le nom jusque-là. Elle l'avait tué sans même savoir comment il s'appelait.

Haymitch avait grogné entre ses dents « Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas de la mienne, c'est celle du Capitole. J'espère que tu es fière de toi, Effie » et Effie avait protesté, dit qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas elle qui était au pouvoir et que d'ailleurs les Hunger Games avaient été instaurés bien avant qu'un seul d'entre eux ne naissent, mais à quoi bon ? Haymitch avait raison, tout cela, c'était la faute du Capitole, le gouvernement comme ses habitants qui se repaissaient de la mort de vingt-trois enfants chaque année.

L'avant dernière étape de son tour avait justement été au Capitole. Katniss avait été horrifiée de se retrouver dans ce lieu emplis de terrible souvenir, mais elle avait essayé de voir le positif – elle serait bientôt de retour au District 12, et elle pourrait essayer de reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Haymitch avait joué seul le mentor des Tributs du District 12 pendant des années – il pourrait continuer, Katniss ne serait pas obligée de voir des enfants partir à l'abattoir chaque année. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, elle avait fini par comprendre que mourir dans les Hunger Games aurait peut-être été une chance.

Quelqu'un avait tapé sur son épaule alors qu'elle prétendait rire à une blague d'un officiel du Capitole, et quand elle s'était retournée, Katniss s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Finnick Odair, vainqueur d'une précédente édition des Hunger Games. Il avait souri, s'était présenté, et Katniss s'était entendue répondre « Je sais. » Finnick Odair avait alors demandé « Tu sais surement pourquoi je suis là, dans ce cas ? » et Katniss avait répondu que non.

Avec le recul, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû comprendre tout de suite, parce que c'était de Finnick Odair que l'on parlait, et qu'après sa victoire il était devenu célèbre pour ça. Mais Katniss n'avait pas encore tout à fait mesuré la cruauté du Capitole, et ce que Finnick lui avait expliqué l'avait prise par surprise et laissée complètement effrayée.

Il n'avait pas prononcé le mot une seule fois, mais Katniss savait que c'était ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Elle les avait vues, les filles qui passaient la nuit chez Cray en échange de quelques morceaux de pain à donner à leur famille, elle aurait pu y passer elle aussi, si son père ne lui avait pas appris à chasser. Elle n'était pas étrangère au concept de la prostitution, mais elle avait toujours pu y échapper. Jusqu'à sa victoire dans les Hunger Games.

Finnick avait joué cartes sur table avec elle : soit elle acceptait de devenir la chose du Capitole comme lui l'avait fait, soit elle retournait chez elle et vivrait seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours car le Capitole tuerait tous ceux qu'elle aimait, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Johanna Mason. Katniss avait pensé à Prim, à Gale, à sa mère, à Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy. Elle s'était même imaginée Greasy Sae, Darius et ses amis du Hob, pendus au milieu de la place, la raison officielle étant leur marché noir, mais sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient morts à cause d'eux.

Alors quand Katniss était rentrée au District 12 pour le Harvest Festival qui marquait la fin du tour, elle avait dit à sa mère qu'on lui avait proposé un travail au Capitole et qu'elle y habiterait. Prim et elle pourraient garder la maison au Village des Vainqueurs, évidemment, l'avait-elle rassurée. Madge avait simplement hoché la tête, sans rien ajouter. Katniss avait cru comprendre que son amie n'approuvait pas, mais elle lui avait été reconnaissante de ne rien dire de plus. Et elle avait prévenu Gale en dernier, et ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux l'avait détruite. De l'incompréhension, d'abord, et puis du dégout, de la rage, du mépris. Katniss savait qu'il était fermement opposé au Capitole, bien avant qu'elle ne prenne la place de Prim à la moisson, et qu'il ne comprenait surement pas pourquoi elle allait vivre avec eux après ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Katniss avait voulu lui avouer qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix, mais à quoi bon ? Apprendre qu'elle allait se prostituer l'aurait anéanti. Katniss préférait qu'il la déteste, parce que sa famille avait besoin de lui et Gale ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être désespéré.

C'était Haymitch qui avait été le seul à comprendre, et ce n'était pas tellement étonnant. Lui aussi était sorti vainqueur des jeux, lui aussi savait comment le Capitole fonctionnait. Après tout, il rencontrait Finnick Odair plusieurs fois par an à cause de leurs rôles de mentor dans les Hunger Games, et ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, que Finnick se prostituait. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment présenté comme cela. Officiellement, Finnick Odair était un Casanova qui acceptait des cadeaux de tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qu'il séduisait, mais cela ne tromperait personne ayant le moindre sens logique. Haymitch avait su qu'elle retournerait au Capitole avant même qu'elle ne lui dise. « Tu es plus jolie que tu ne le penses, même si tu n'as rien d'une Finnick Odair au féminin, et puis les gens du Capitoles sont très touchés par ton histoire, le fait que tu aies sauvé Primrose, que tu aies perdu Peeta dans l'Arène… C'était sûr qu'ils voudraient de toi. » Haymitch savait aussi ce qui était arrivé à la famille de Johanna quand elle avait refusé, et il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que Katniss plierait sous le chantage du Capitole – après tout, c'était déjà pour Prim qu'elle était entrée dans la machine infernale de leur gouvernement.

C'était ainsi qu'une semaine à peine après la fin du tour, Katniss avait serré sa sœur, sa mère et Madge dans ses bras avant de monter dans un train. Haymitch avait fait l'effort de venir lui aussi, et après un signe de la main depuis le quai, il lui avait dit que malheureusement, il la reverrait bien assez tôt. Katniss avait su de quoi il voulait parler, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas parce que sa vie à elle était bouleversée que le reste du pays changerait ses habitudes, et Haymitch débarquerait bientôt au Capitole avec deux jeunes adolescents sélectionnés pour les prochains Hunger Games – ou peut-être même plus que deux car cette année serait une année de Quarter Quell et Katniss ignorait bien ce que le Capitole avait pu concocter. Quant à Gale

Katniss était arrivée au Capitole et par elle avait été soulagée d'être accueillie par Effie Trinket et Finnick Odair. Effie l'agaçait et elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Finnick mais ils étaient des visages familiers, et vu ce qui l'attendait, c'était un petit luxe. Ils l'avaient conduite à ses nouveaux appartements, un duplex à la décoration excentrique si chère au Capitole. Malgré l'espace important, Katniss s'était sentie enfermée, oppressée, mais elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de protester, et puis même si on lui trouvait un appartement plus grand, à quoi bon ? Son problème, c'était simplement de ne pas être chez elle au District 12 – n'importe quel autre endroit la ferait se sentir mal.

Elle avait été introduite à son nouveau « travail » le surlendemain – peu importe la manière dont elle regardait les choses, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'on lui demandait autrement que comme de l'esclavage. Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter quand on était venue la chercher, lui disant qu'il fallait la rendre opérationnelle. Katniss avait tout de suite su ce que cela voulait dire. Elle était arrivée vierge au Capitole, et elle ne serait pas une maîtresse intéressante si elle n'était pas formée à ce qui plait aux personnages importants du gouvernement. On l'avait conduite dans un immeuble à l'autre bout de la ville, et laissée seule dans une sorte de salle d'attente pendant plusieurs minutes. Et puis Finnick était entré, et, un air désolé sur le visage, lui avait dit qu'il était chargé de l'initier.

Dans ce moment de détresse, Katniss s'était un peu sentie rassurée – elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle faisait confiance à Finnick. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait lui aussi vécu les Hunger Games, ou qu'ils étaient un peu dans le même bateau, tous les deux. La situation restait catastrophique, mais Katniss s'était alors dit que ça aurait pu être pire – elle s'était déjà imaginée avec l'un des Gamemakers, ou même le Président Snow. Finnick avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l'avait menée dans les étages. Il s'était arrêté devant une porte blanche, et avant de l'ouvrir, s'était tourné vers elle en lui murmurant « Désolé. »

Et Katniss avait compris pourquoi quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Au centre, un lit – et tout autour, une dizaine de chaises sur lesquels étaient assis des membres privilégiés du Capitole. Katniss avait retenu ses larmes et son dégoût tandis que Finnick l'avait déshabillée, embrassée, allongée sur le lit. Elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de voir l'increvable vainqueur des soixante quatorzième Hunger Games craquer. Elle ne repaitrait pas leurs gorges assoiffées de douleur. Ils avaient volé sa vie, sa virginité, sa dignité – ils ne prendraient pas en plus le peu de force qui lui restait.

Finnick avait été le plus doux possible, et quand enfin cela avait été terminé, que Katniss avait été déclarée initiée, les porcs du Capitole étaient partis, leur disant que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher, Finnick l'avait aidée à se relever, avait à nouveau pris sa main dans la sienne, et ils s'étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du lit, et il l'avait laissée pleurer sur son épaule. Ces quelques larmes seraient les seules qu'elle s'accorderait, parce qu'il était hors de question que le Capitole aie la satisfaction de l'avoir brisée, et quand une femme à la peau bleue et aux cheveux jaunes était venue les chercher, Katniss avait déjà séché ses larmes.

Cela faisait un mois désormais que Katniss vivait au Capitole, et les jours et surtout les nuits se ressemblaient tous. Ce n'était pas plus mal, tout bien réfléchi – Katniss était en mode automatique, évitant de trop penser, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas craquer. Elle avait des clients réguliers, mais si beaucoup étaient surement bien intentionnés, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les détester tous. Quel genre de personne payait pour coucher avec une gamine de seize ans sans se poser le moindre problème de conscience ? Surement le même que celui qui envoyait des adolescents se battre jusqu'à la mort dans une Arène pour le simple plaisir de regarder cela à la télévision…

Le lendemain, la règle spéciale du Quarter Quell serait annoncée, et avant de sombrer dans une nuit agitée, Katniss ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle y serait renvoyée, dans cette Arène. Parce que cela faisait aussi un mois qu'elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû laisser Cato gagner. Et étrangement, elle avait assez confiance en le Capitole pour exaucer ce souhait.


End file.
